Cold As Ice
by BubblyJolie
Summary: Brennan and Booth are brought to a school to investigate a murder but will this case be more than either of them bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**__ Cold as Ice_

_**Author:**__ BubblyJolie_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Sorry I haven't finished my other ones. But you lose attraction when no one will comment them. Well I am posting this with several chapters already written. I will try to update once a week, depending on reviews. Also like to thank Samvalasam and EFMandelik for helping me with some stuff._

The terrified child sat as he cowered in front of the woman that was standing in front of him. The woman had at least two feet on the small child. The brunette haired woman stood in front of him, her piercing blue eyes looking down at the boy. For his age, the boy was smaller than the other children and was severely undernourished; he received one meal a day in the prison that he faced. His sandy blonde hair was always in a mess and it stood in all directions due to the grease build-up and his face was dirty as he hadn't bathed in almost three weeks. The smell of the child was what had set the woman off on him to begin with; but how could that be his fault, she was the one that wouldn't let him take a bath? The only time that he got his bath was depending on how the woman was feeling that day. He may sometimes get a new pair of clothes he can wear so she doesn't have to deal with him or his whining. The child wore the same clothes for weeks on end.

He had always feared this woman; he didn't know how someone could be so cruel and hate someone so much. Fear. That is what he felt towards the woman. He could not fathom how someone could be so cruel and hateful. The woman wrapped her muscular arms around the fragile boy as he fought against her, even though he knew this would only anger her even more. As he fought against her, he grew weaker and it felt like nothing more than a nudge to her. He felt his body hurtling through the air, his first reaction was to put his hands out to catch stop his rapid decent. When he landed, his hand came in contact with the cold floor, pain radiating through his wrists and up his arms. He cried out, cradling his arms to his chest, knowing that no one would be there to comfort him. Normally, little boys would have their mother there to help them and tell them that everything would be alright, but he didn't have anyone that cared about him. The cold floor felt good against his now hot skin.

The air was cold burning his lungs with every breath that he took. He hated when he got thrown into the freezer. He crawled towards the corner of the freezer and brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. The boy knew better than to cry when he was in there as it would only freeze the tears to his face and make mattersworse. The little boy sat there silently, having no way of telling how long he had been in the freezer. He couldn't see any light except the light that crept out from under the door. After sometime the boy's eyes became accustomedto the dark. As the shadows started to appear, his fear intensified. As much as the boy wanted to cover his eyes and cry out for his mommy; he knew better than that. To do so would only result in morepunishment.

He would sit in there for hours unknown to him when he would be released. The t-shirt he wore gave no protection from the frigid temperature; one blessing was that he did however have Long Johns on that kept his legs somewhat warm. The boy remained still, the less movement would mean the more heat he conserved. He felt his body start to shut down; his legs became dead weight, and his arms were getting close to that point as well. He started to feel like this was the end and he wouldn't ever get to see the sunlight or feel the warmth of it on his face again.

What seemed like hours later the woman opened the door to the freezer, and dragged out the frail body of the boy out of the cold, not caring that she hit his fragile body on anything on the way out.

_Sorry for the short length but it is just an introduction the next one will be longer._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**__ Cold as Ice_

_**Author:**__ BubblyJolie_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Here is the second part of my story. I haven't quite decided yet how long I am going to make it I am just going with the flow right now. I hope this one is up to the standard of the last one or maybe even better. Let me know what you think. Reviews are LOVE._

Her breathing was labored as she vigorously scratched at the enclosed space surrounding her. She knew that she was suffocating but didn't know what she could do to save herself. There was no light coming in at all. It was freezing as hell in the box. She knew that she was in a freezer that was obvious she didn't know how long she was in there. She slowed her breathing down so she could conserve more oxygen so there would be a better chance of saving here. She thought back on the events that had lead up to these calamitous events. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift away.

B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B

"Booth, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to always be over my shoulder making sure that I don't get hurt. This is what I signed up for when I started to work with you," Dr. Temperance Brennan said to her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth. He had always tried to listen to what she said but most of the time it was jibber jabber or technical mumbo jumbo and he didn't really understand her.

"Bones, I know that you can take care of yourself; I didn't say you couldn't. I just want to keep an eye on you so you don't get kidnapped. You know that you have a tendency of that happening, need I remind you of those times?" Her partner asked her as he grinned over at you while he drove his SUV. He couldn't help but grin at her. She had a recollection of that happening to her; also he had won that argument.

Brennan and Booth bickered about the FBI hot-shot agent watching over her. Brennan was feeling that Booth was overreacting and she didn't need him to be watching over her, while Booth didn't think anything was wrong of it. She did always have bad things happen to her and always needed to be watched over. He would have felt horrible and would never be able to forgive himself if he had let anything happen to Temperance while he was watching her.

"I did fine without your alpha male tendencies before I met you so I am sure that I will be fine without you following me everywhere. There is anthropological meaning to it…" She said as she started to trail off and Booth didn't bother to listen to what she was talking about. He just focused his attention on the roadway. Booth brought the SUV to a stop as they both climbed out of the car and was created by an officer that had yellow crime scene tape. Booth and Brennan ducked under the tape as they walked into the school. They both were walking the halls of the school as they were on their way to the cafeteria. Booth had remembered a lot of memories from when he was a teenager and he was in the cafeteria, which usually consisted of him teasing some kid about something.

Booth had gotten a call about a possible body in a freezer that was inside of a local school. They had been called in to identify if it was murder or suicide. Brennan still wasn't clear on why she had been called in on the case considering since it was a freezer and it kept things cold the flesh would indeed still be on the body. Booth wouldn't admit it but he had wanted Bones on the case because he had grown used to her and always working cases together. It was weird if they didn't have a case together.

The police officer introduced himself as Steve Wilder and as he walked with them to the cafeteria, he flirted with Brennan as they walked though. Brennan didn't pick up on it but Booth could only roll his eyes at her. All three of them turned around the corner as they entered the kitchen; the smell was already evident in the room. "Someone had turned off the freezer and when the workers came in after winter break they smelled this and found the body here," Steve explained to Brennan as Booth was left out of the conversation. "The weird thing about it is the freezer doesn't belong to the school it was brought in here," he added. Brennan walked over to the freezer and she looked at several things on the outside before going to open it.

The agents all took steps back as she opened the freezer and the acrid smell of the body permeated the air. Booth was looking like he was going to throw up from the smell. The only person unfazed by the smell was the good doctor, she walked over to the body as she looked inside and Booth reluctantly followed behind her.

"Female in her early to mid thirties, she is definitely Caucasian," she said as she leant over trying to get a better view of the body. "She has several fractures of the ulna and radius she looks to have fought back against someone," She explained as she straightened out her back. "Those seem to be the only apparent injuries to the bones," Brennan said.

"Let me guess, have it all shipped back to the Jeffersonian," Booth said with his charm smile. She looked over at him giving him a smile that he had learned to mean 'yes'. He told every to pack it up and ship it to the Jeffersonian. He did a little swirl with his hand as everyone started to go to work getting the stuff ready to be shipped. Booth put his hand on the small of Brennan's back as he led her to the car and opened her door for her.

"Don't think you doing this will cause me to want you to follow me around and make sure that I am safe every second of every moment," She said, eyeing him as she got into the car and he closed the door. He went around getting back in as he turned his car back on as he pulled out, heading to the Jeffersonian to let Bones start to work on the body.

Booth pulled up to the Jeffersonian as the both of them made their way into the building, though he still despised the building, he still went inside. _"I still hope this place burns to the ground," _he thought to himself as they walked up onto the platform after Brennan slide her badge. Hodgins and Angela were already standing on the platform as Fischer had already set out the bones.

Fischer was finishing up cleaning some of the leftover flesh off of the skull as he gave the skin to Cam so she could see if she could do anything with it. Fischer had finished as he passed the skull to Angela so they could hopefully get a face to it soon. Booth stood there as we watched all of the squints moving around and working on getting the bad guy that did that to this woman.

_I hope that this chapter makes up for it :D just let me know what you think. Reviews are LOVE :D_


End file.
